


Puer Aeternus

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Wingfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Тони, одержимый желанием летать и нежеланием взрослеть, изобретает аналог пыльцы фей. Что же может пойти не так?





	Puer Aeternus

**Author's Note:**

> Puer aeternus с латыни – «вечный мальчик». Название синдрома, известного также как «синдром Питера Пэна».

Со своей разработкой Тони носился… ну, примерно как с любой из своих разработок. Каждая была у него любимой и самой важной – разумеется, ровно до появления следующей.

– Что за кокаин с глиттером ты толкаешь в баре? – сурово и громко спросил Фьюри, когда Старк в очередной раз устроил сеанс демонстрации фигур высшего пилотажа аккурат над крышей административного корпуса.  
– Это не кокаин! – донеслось откуда-то из-под облаков. – Это волшебный порошок!  
– И чем это лучше, интересно?.. Да слезай ты со своего реактивного скейта, тоже мне, Марти Макфлай выискался!

Тони неохотно послушался, спланировал на директорский балкон, отстегнул от ног крепления претензиозного летучего скейта своих любимых ядерных цветов. Скейт явно был подсмотрен у Серебряного Серфера, но Старк отказывался это признавать, упирая на то, что доски для катания и для серфинга – это разные вещи. Осторожные замечания вроде «Да какая разница, вы ведь оба на них летаете» игнорировались особенно рьяно.

– Ну, на самом деле, это совсем не волшебная пыль. Это моя новейшая разработка… 

Фьюри закатил глаза. Разработки Тони были очень полезны в устранении проблем, порождаемых их же «коллегами».

– …и нанитов, которые меняют взаимоотношения тела с магнитным полем Земли…

Фьюри почувствовал, что у него начинается мигрень. Он кое-что слышал про парня, у которого были более чем особые отношения с магнитным полем Земли.

– …кратковременную способность летать.  
– Стоп, что? – Фьюри уловил только финал речи.  
– Говорю, этот порошок дает тому, кто его употребит, кратковременную способность летать, – повторил Тони.  
– А сам-то ты почему тогда летаешь на доске?  
– Ну, во-первых, это красиво, – начал Тони. – А во-вторых, ей меньше месяца. Я еще не наигрался.  
– А блестки в твоей нанитной пыли зачем?  
– Как зачем? Ну красиво же. Мне Оса посоветовала, она в этом понимает, у нее за месяц накопился почти миллион подписчиков в Инстаграм, – поведал Тони, снова защелкивая на ногах крепления.  
– Вот уж супергеройское достижение… – проворчал Фьюри. – Ладно, свободен. И рассекай лучше над собственной башней, раз уж ты притащил ее на территорию академии!  
– Не могу, у меня там открыт нестабильный портал в… – Старк совсем удалился, и Фьюри так и не узнал, куда ведет очередное порождение разрушительного гения Тони.  
**  
Волшебный порошок, какие бы ассоциации ни вызывало его рабочее наименование, сделался неотъемлемой частью вечеринок в баре академии. Из всей разношерстной компании студентов летать могли немногие, и все больше с помощью технических приспособлений или магических артефактов. А так, чтобы просто взять и полететь – нет, таких до появления «кокаина с глиттером» не было.

Собственно, потому по вечерам над академией и прилегающей к ней частью океана закрывали воздушные коридоры и поднимали сторожевые джеты: веселые и слегка нетрезвые студенты носились в небесах как стайка Питеров Пэнов, кувыркаясь и вопя.

Тони среди них не было.

Нет, конечно, он тестировал свое изобретение в первую очередь на себе, но, поняв, что все работает, быстро потерял к порошку интерес, хотя летать ему всегда нравилось. Так нравилось, что Пеппер регулярно требовала от него спуститься с небес на землю сразу во всех смыслах – а еще взяться за ум, повзрослеть, образумить свой клуб Потерянных Мальчишек и что там еще могла требовать девушка, добровольно взвалившая на себя функции секретаря и строгой дуэньи. Тони отшучивался, говоря, что никогда не повзрослеет и всегда будет летать, а она, когда злится, очень похожа на фею Тинкербелл – и, разумеется, летал.

Но не сегодня.

Вот и теперь в баре было шумно и весело, роботы-бармены жонглировали коктейлями и посыпали желающих сверкающим порошком, а Тони сидел в углу, задумчиво переводя взгляд с пива на виски и не притрагиваясь ни к одному из напитков.

– Что-то не так? – рядом возник Стив, что было странно: он вообще в баре появлялся только на всяких танцевальных вечерах, а уж чтобы пить и веселиться…  
– М? Нет, все хорошо. Просто задумался, – Тони добыл из кармана что-то вроде табакерки и протянул Стиву. – Будешь? А то возле стойки за этим делом очередь.  
– Нет, спасибо, мне нравится чувствовать землю под ногами, – отказался тот. – Не мог не заметить, что сам ты этим порошком не злоупотребляешь.  
– Ни один нормальный дилер не употребляет собственный товар… да что такое! Все было в порядке, пока Фьюри не обозвал нанитов кокаином! А теперь я чувствую себя каким-то наркобароном, хотя ничего противозаконного не совершаю! – возмутился Тони.  
– Он просто был раздражен постоянным мельканием в небе и хотел тебе насолить, – Стив сел на высокий табурет напротив. – А манекены на тренировочной площадке опять требуют ремонта.  
– Это ты там завуалированного сообщаешь, что снова поотрубал им все конечности щитом? – Тони вздохнул, взял в руки смартфон и принялся набирать какие-то команды в особом приложении. – Через пару часов все будет.  
– Быстро. И не требует твоего присутствия. Это, пожалуй, впечатляет даже больше порошка.  
– Брось, командовать роботами дистанционно не сложнее, чем мультиваркой, – Тони отмахнулся. – Кажется, я в тупике.  
– В смысле?  
– В смысле полетов. Я люблю летать. Я делаю это в костюме, на доске, в джете, на небесном байке… А хочу просто летать.  
– Ну, тогда твой порошок – это никак не тупик, – возразил Стив. – Он ведь дает именно возможность «просто летать».   
– С кучей оговорок и ненадолго, – скривился Тони. – Я хочу крылья. Только не такие, как на всяких картинках, где еще и бронелифчики встретить можно, а функциональные.  
– Ну, с этим, кажется, сложнее. Вот у Сэма…  
– У Сэма на спине навороченная игрушка, – отмахнулся Тони. – Плащ Стрэйнджа и то ближе к тому, что я хочу, но все-таки это плащ, не крылья.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что они сами по себе, от одного желания, у тебя не отрастут? – поинтересовался Стив. – А даже если и отрастут, ты не сможешь ими пользоваться. У людей нет таких мышц…  
– Да хватит уже, я все понимаю, потому и говорю, что в тупике! – Тони отмахнулся, чуть не отправив на пол свой виски.  
– С другой стороны, Стрэйндж умеет вызывать откуда-то такие светящиеся штуки, которых как бы нет, но они плотные и вполне функциональные… – Стив сказал это, надеясь немного успокоить Тони, но эффект был строго противоположный: у Старка загорелись глаза.  
– Он, конечно, скажет, что это магия, но я все еще уверен, что это какая-то неисследованная технология. Это идея, Стив. Пожалуй, мне нужно срочно научиться «колдовать».  
**  
– Тони, ты «Арканум» помнишь? – выслушав экспрессивно махавшего руками Старка, наконец спросил Стрейндж. – Либо магия, либо технология. Вместе они как-то не очень.

Тони скривился, не желая принимать такой отказ. Стив кивнул: с практически культовой игрой он успел познакомиться – и, кстати, играл за мага.

– Но в Асгарде же бывают техномагические штуки… – протянул Тони.  
– Но я их в глаза не видел. Спроси у Тора, а лучше у Локи. Вы все равно постоянно в баре встречаетесь, – посоветовал Стрейндж, думая про себя, что идея колдовских крыльев, пожалуй, даже интересна и, не будь у него плаща, стоило бы попробовать. Однако плащ был вездесущ и ревнив, крылья не стоили риска потерять его расположение.

– А ты можешь попробовать сделать для меня такие крылья хоть в качестве опыта? Это не щит и не оружие, но что-то похожее среди твоего волшебного арсенала быть должно? – Тони изобразил свой лучший просительный взгляд. Перед ним и Пеппер-то устоять не могла, что говорить о Стрейндже.

Стрейндж оглядел только что не подпрыгивавшего как тюлень на камне Старка, перевел взгляд на тезку. Стив только руками развел: если уж Тони что-то втемяшивалось, переспорить его было трудно.

– Пожалуй, есть кое-что, – он сунул пальцы в кольцо, которое казалось больше кастетом, чем украшением, совершил несколько изящных пассов и подвесил в воздухе веера. – У Старейшей такие были, – пояснил он. – И они больше всего похожи на крылья. Сейчас, надо будет их увеличить… и слегка вытянуть…

Два часа магии, падений и снова магии убедили всех участников в одном: технические крылья собрать все-таки проще, да и скоординированных действий сразу двоих людей они не потребуют.

– Спасибо, – Тони в очередной раз поднялся с неуютных плит, которыми был вымощен двор, и постарался улыбнуться. – Похоже, магия – это действительно не мое. Попробуем биологию.

Стрейндж с интересом поднял брови, но Тони не пожелал развить свою мысль, а Стив и понятия не имел, что творится в этой голове.

– Ты летишь со мной, – сообщил Тони, когда Стив церемоно распрощался со Стрейнджем. – Я буду отвлекать, а ты ловить.  
– Кого? – заинтересовался Стив. У них с Тони часто бывали разногласия рабочего порядка, но в чем он не мог отказать Старку, так это в умении сосредоточиться на задаче. Нужны крылья – и хоть трава не расти.  
– Скрулла, – как о чем-то, что само собой разумеется, сказал Тони. – Скруллы хитрые типы и умеют перевоплощаться, так? Может, и крылья отращивать умеют – по крайней мере, я что-то про такого парня слышал. И их измерение совсем недалеко, за полчаса обернемся.

Стив немедленно остановился, скрестил руки на груди.

– Тони, мне кажется, нам нужен план получше, чем «Отправиться в другое измерение ловить скруллов». Как, кстати, ты планируешь туда попасть?  
– У меня над башней открыт нестабильный портал во все другие измерения сразу, – честно ответил Тони. – Джарвис вычислил алгоритм чередования окон в них, так что мы просто подождем окна в измерение скруллов, я влезу в броню, прихвачу тебя, мы туда влетим, найдем одинокого скрулла, поймаем и принесем сюда.  
– Такое чувство, что там, в портале, ступить некуда от одиноких и беспечных скруллов, – пробормотал Стив. – И что ты будешь с ним делать? Имей в виду, пытки и бесчеловечное обращение запрещены.  
– Да не собираюсь я его пытать! Я его к доктору Пиму отведу, пусть он наберет образцов для исследований. А потом обратно отнесу.  
– Меня все-таки изрядно смущает эта идея. Скруллы, как я понял, существа коварные и себе на уме, но все-таки не заслуживают такого… потребительского отношения. К тому же, не только они умеют менять облик. И кое-какие образцы таких перевертышей уже должны быть если не у Пима, то у Фьюри, – Стив уже понял, что ему придется быть голосом рассудка, раз уж Тони вошел в режим «вижу цель, не вижу препятствий».  
– А он, конечно, нам их не даст, потому что мы еще недостаточно взрослые и ответственные, – Тони приуныл. Если честно, ему и самому не хотелось поступать с гипотетическим скруллом неэтично, но крылья очень уж манили.  
– Может, все-таки последуем совету Стивена и спросим у наших асов? Я знаю, что у вас с Локи сложные отношения…  
– У него со всеми сложные отношения, – буркнул Тони.  
– Кроме Наташи.  
– Особенно с Наташей! – Тони фыркнул, а там и вовсе рассмеялся.  
– Да нет же, они встречаются на арене Богов Войны, сражаются…  
– Это потому, что у нас не принято дергать за косички за неимением косичек – Тор не в счет! – и бить портфелями, потому как никто с портфелями не ходит, – снова фыркнул Тони. – А то ходил бы Локи без половины волос и с сотрясением. Ладно. Можем попробовать спросить у них. Вряд ли они что-то знают, конечно…  
– Вряд ли Локи так легко поделится тем, что знает, – поправил Стив.

Портфели и косички, ну надо же. А ему и в голову не приходило, что эти методы ухаживания еще в ходу.  
**  
– Ну, у нас в Асгарде есть летающие колесницы с крыльями, но они все равно сначала собраны кузнецами, а потом зачарованы, – Локи выслушал Тони с таким каменным лицом, будто репетировал роль памятника себе. – Ты мог бы выковать крылья, а я мог бы их зачаровать, но ты ведь мне не доверишься…  
– Да понятное дело! – Тони фыркнул. – Если уж мне понадобятся механические крылья, управлять ими будет Джарвис, а не эмо-бог из параллельной вселенной.  
– То-ни… – Стив поморщился и предупреждающе глянул на Локи – не начинай, мол, и все будет в порядке.  
– Ладно, прости, занесло. Тор тоже ничего на этот счет не знает?  
– У Тора молот, ему все остальное не интересно. Кстати, я видел, тут появилась барышня-Тор и с идентичным молотом, – Локи ухмыльнулся. – Я даже не знаю, чего ждать: драки, инцеста, коллективных воплей в адрес Всеотца…  
– Воплей, – уверено заявил Тони. – Все остальное тут уже видели, а это будет хоть сколько-то ново.

Локи сделал лицо оскорбленной королевы-матери, но никак это заявление не прокомментировал.

– Наташа любит искать секреты, – вполголоса проговорил Стив, старательно не глядя на Локи. – И я слышал, неподалеку есть отличные квест-комнаты.  
– Вот еще твоих советов мне не хватало, Солдат Вне Времени! – вызверился Локи, но галочку в уме явно поставил, а это было все, чего от него требовалось. 

Стиву нравилась Наташа и хоть одного приличного свидания с этим странным парнем она заслуживала.

– Ну вот, – как-то безысходно вздохнул Тони, когда они вышли из библиотеки, в которой практически непрерывно торчал Локи.

Уже вечерело, над баром зажглись разноцветные гирлянды, Вижн крутил какой-то свой новый трек, явно разминаясь перед веселой вечеринкой.

– Ага, – согласно вздохнул Стив. Вся эта история не то чтобы касалась его, но он на время заразился желанием Тони обзавестись крыльями, и теперь искренне грустил из-за того, что ни магия, ни технология помочь не могли. Конечно, все еще можно было пойти ловить скрулла, но они оба понимали, что этот вариант чреват мутациями и бог весть какими побочными эффектами.  
– Лучшее враг хорошего, – негромко проговорил Тони, щурясь на огни бара. – Многие и вовсе не летают, а у меня есть аж четыре способа, которыми я недоволен. Самому от себя тошно.  
– Брось. Без стремления к совершенству ты был бы не ты, – попробовал успокоить Стив.

Судя по удивленным глазам Старка, если не успокоить, то переключить его вполне удалось.  
**  
– Нет, все-таки нам придется ловить скрулла.

Стив рывком проснулся и поморгал. Тони сидел на краю его постели, одетый в броню и серьезный как завещание.

– Тони, который… Три часа ночи, ты очумел?  
– Нет. Я много думал.  
– Оно и видно, – Стив сел в постели, мрачно глянул на Старка и скомандовал, – марш во двор. Я скоро буду.

Как ни странно, Тони упираться не стал – вышел, лязгая, во двор и принялся ждать.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как общежитие выпустило на волю Стива в боевом костюме и со щитом.

– Идем к этому твоему порталу. И имей в виду, что я не одобряю пленения разумных существ…

Тони, не слушая его, сцапал Стива за талию и рывком перенес на смотровую (она же посадчная) площадку своей башни.

– Мне нужны крылья, – четко провозгласил он.  
– Ты понимаешь, что звучишь как одержимый? – попытался воззвать к здравому смыслу Стив. – Не нужны тебе крылья, ты и так порхаешь как бабочка. Хочешь красивый аксессуар – позвони ангелам «Викторияс Сикрет». Прекрати сходить с ума.  
– Я не схожу с ума, я… – Тони набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, медленно выдохнул и признал, – да, кажется, схожу. Но мне правда хочется отрастить крылья.  
– Мистер Старк… – позвал было Джарвис, но осекся, услышав откуда-то сверху голос Тони, – определенно, голос Тони, – произнесший «Джарвис, умолкни».  
– Это что еще такое? – нахмурился Стив и поудобнее перехватил щит.  
– Это множественность миров, – голос Старка был таким – и не таким, будто бы старше, будто усталым… – В этом мы, кстати, еще не были. Ого, колледж Мстителей, судя по планировке и логотипам?  
– Академия, – Тони совсем как Стив скрестил руки на груди и уставился вверх, на предполагаемый источник голоса.  
– Один хрен, – резюмировал источник и спланировал вниз. – Зачем тут активный портал? Жить слишком скучно?

Тони на всякий случай активировал защитные системы брони и принялся разглядывать незваного гостя, ожидая нехорошего. Гость уставился в ответ, как-то странно склонив голову к плечу.

– Джарвис, свет, – скомандовал Тони и чуть не заорал, когда этот самый свет сделал гостя из смутного силуэта вполне настоящим.

Это был он сам. И не он. По крайней мере, Тони не припоминал у себя широко расставленных птичьих глаз, мелких черных перьев, заменяющих волосы и, главное, вожделенных крыльев – огромных, тоже черных и, несмотря на теоретическое отсутствие у человека нужных мышц, вполне функциональных. Крылья задумчиво складывались и раскладывались, их владелец молча рассматривал Тони и Стива, то склоняя голову к одному плечу, то к другому. Броня, кстати, пусть и облегченная, была вполне себе из арсенала Тони, даже цвета соответствовали.

– Как все… интересно, – сказал наконец гость. – Знакомиться будем, или и так все понятно?  
– Вроде бы, понятно, но… так далеко в порталы я не залетал, – Тони нервно сглотнул. – Я видел нескольких… других Тони. Но не таких. Как это, – он указал на крыло, – получилось?  
– Долгая история, – Тони-с-крыльями отмахнулся и посмотрел вверх, в невидимый пока зев портала. – Морской бог папа, океанида мама, вот это все… Стив, спускайся. Ты же видишь, тут вполне мирно, не нужно таиться в засаде.

В общем-то, местные Тони и Стив были вполне готовы к тому, что и пришлый Стив окажется крылатым. Они ошиблись – из портала беззвучно спрыгнул бескрылый мужчина. На первый взгляд он казался совершенно обычным, только одетым кроме привычной формы в какие-то странные меховые сапоги.

Или не сапоги. Или это действительно были мощные львиные лапы – хвост же был львиный – длинный, покрытый гладкой светлой шерстью, с кисточкой на конце?

– Авантюр-р-рист ты, Тони, – рыкнул этот человеко-лев, но без особой злости. – Р-р-рад знакомству. Р-р-расскажете пр-р-ро свою академию?  
– Знаете, давайте лучше сначала вы про себя, – несколько ошалело предложил Тони. – Вы почему такие… гибридные?  
– Они мифические, – подал голос Стив, который наконец сопоставил облики их пришлых версий со своими знаниями о мире. – Гарпия… гарпий и сфинкс, так ведь?  
– Сообр-р-ражаешь, – одобрительно проворчал Стив-сфинкс, щуря глаза, светящиеся и холодные как у самых породистых сиамских котов. – В нашем вар-р-рианте р-р-реальности обычные люди р-р-редкость, а таких, как мы, большинство.  
– Скажешь тоже! – Тони-гарпий коротко рассмеялся, издавая непривычные клекочущие звуки. – Таких, как мы, еще поискать.  
– Ну да, – вынужден был согласиться сфинкс. – Гар-р-рпий-изобр-р-ретатель и др-р-ревний сфинкс-солдат – та еще р-р-редкость. Но это не самое стр-р-ранное, что вы можете встр-р-ретить в пор-р-ртале.  
– А что самое? – тут же заинтересовался Тони. – Что где-то есть я-девчонка, я уже знаю.  
– Ну, я-девчонка тоже есть и, между нами говор-р-ря, хар-р-рактер-р-р у нее тот еще, – зубасто улыбнулся Стивосфинкс. – А еще есть Стив-джинн. И Тони-шпалоукладчик.  
– Чего? – вот уж кем себя Тони не видел ни в одном из вариантов, так это шпалоукладчиком.  
– Шпалоукладчик, – повторил сфинкс с явным удовольствием. – В очень неуютной р-р-реальности, пер-р-режившей техногенную катастр-р-рофу, Мстители заняты восстановлением тр-р-ранспор-р-ртной сети.  
– И что, они это вручную делают? – ужаснулся Тони, уже прикидывая, как бы это оказать гуманитарную помощь высокими технологиями своей несчастной версии, изнуренной тупым физическим трудом.  
– Нет, почему, у них есть кое-какая техника. Сваебой, напр-р-ример-р-р. Но тамошнему Тони нр-р-равится само название и р-р-романтический флер-р-р пр-р-рофессии – р-р-руки в машинном масле, вылинявшая кр-р-расная косынка, повязанная как у пир-р-рата, пр-р-ривнесение в хаос пор-р-рядка, – сфинкс немного нервно хлестнул хвостом.  
– Между нами говоря, я этого не понимаю, – сообщил гарпий, – и ничего романтического не вижу. Но тем множественность миров и хороша, всегда можно встретить себя, думащего немного иначе… К делу. Мы исследуем порталы. Обычно они открываются стихийно, в результате катастроф, например. Ваш открыт целенаправленно и меняет точки входа как узоры в калейдоскопе. Ты сам его создал? – гарпий уставился на Тони.  
– Ну… нет. Инопланетяне заставили меня сделать это. Ну, не то чтобы заставили, но… У вас там есть такая космическая компания, как Стражи Галактики?  
– Есть. Они везде есть. Неважно. Советую все-таки прикрывать его, когда он не нужен – не все гости будут вами, и не все будут дружелюбны.  
– Точно, – кивнул сфинкс. – Зомби-Мстители, напр-р-ример, те еще заср-р-ранцы.  
– Во-вторых, портал очень сильно фонит идеями.  
– В каком смысле? – заинтересовался Тони.  
– В прямом, – гарпий усмехнулся и развернул крылья. – Я слышал только обрывок вашего разговора, но так понял, что тебе вдруг ужасно захотелось иметь крылья. Вот у меня они есть. Мне, кстати, перепало твоих желаний, правда, я не кинулся их исполнять с таким энтузиазмом, но…

Тони вдруг покраснел, но быстро взял себя в руки, подышал, успокоился и вернулся к нормальному цвету лица.

– Получается, что чем ближе наши версии друг к другу, тем сильнее эти… ну да, пусть они называются идеями… фонят? А это можно использовать для передачи данных или совместной работы?  
– Вот тепер-р-рь я точно вер-р-рю, что это твой вар-р-риант, – одобрительно рыкнул сфинкс. – Все для р-р-работы.  
– Может быть и можно, – черные крылья снова аккуратно сложились, – но пока от этой особенности больше проблем, чем пользы. Вдруг в следующий раз по ту сторону портала окажешься зомби-ты, и тебя-здешнего охватит непреодолимое желание съесть чьи-нибудь мозги?  
– Не хотелось бы, – Тони вздохнул. – Кстати, пока ты стоишь тут, рядом, мне совершенно не хочется ловить скруллов и вытягивать из них секрет оборотничества и отращивания крыльев и хвостов. Как-то даже странно. В последние несколько дней я только об этом и мог думать…  
– Ну, и меня здесь чужие идеи не беспокоят, – согласился гарпий. – Кстати, Стив… Стивы… что насчет вас?

Стивы обменялись взглядами.  
– Да все в порядке.  
– В пор-р-рядке.  
– Ничего нового из портала не пришло.  
– Совер-р-ршенно.  
– Ну, может, вы изначально были сконцентрированы на чем-то настолько похожем, что и не заметили наведенных идей, – предположил Тони.  
– Может, – согласились оба Стива и гарпий разом. – Кстати, а что это за стайка летающих подростков? – доавил он, помолчав.  
– Это наши друзья обсыпались волшебным порошком и веселятся, – Тони пошарил по карманам, добыл свою «табакерку» и предложил сфинксу.   
– Нет, спасибо, – тот помотал головой.  
– Тоже предпочитаете твердую землю под ногами? – по каким-то причинам начать «тыкать» сфинксу так же легко, как гарпию, не удалось.  
– Не без того. Ну и летать пр-р-редпочитаю по-др-р-ругому, – гости обменялись загадочными взглядами.  
– Я думаю, нам все-таки пора к себе. Мы нанесем вашу реальность на свои карты и пометим как условно безопасную, – Тони-гарпий нетерпеливо взмахнул крыльями, поднявшись в воздух на пару метров. – Кстати, что за странный туман окружает вашу академию?  
– Это? А, это туман времени. – отмахнулся Тони. – Мы добываем оттуда разные странные штуки, вроде моего расколотого шлема или мотоцикла Стива времен Второй мировой… Халка вот однажды добыли… А что?  
– Ничего, просто стало любопытно, – судя по вставшим торчком перьям гарпия, любопытно ему стало далеко не просто. – Если вдруг найдете в тумане человеческий скелет с крыльями, не сочтите за труд сообщить мне. Ваш Джарвис ведь уже зафиксировал параметры нашей реальности?  
– Конечно, мистер Старк, – отозвался ИскИн, терзаемый странной раздвоенностью создателя.  
– Нам по-р-р-ра, – напомнил Стивосфинкс, в нетерпении выпуская когти.  
– Погодите! – окликнл просто Стив, поняв, что лично его терзало все время беседы. – Вы же вроде большого кота, а он – вроде птицы. Это не создает для вас проблем?

Гости переглянулись. Проблем?.. Проблем не было. Всякие приятные мелочи – возможно.

– Нет, – наконец сказал гарпий. – Мы ведь все-таки в основном люди.  
**  
– Интересно, что он имел в виду, говоря, что предпочитает летать по-другому? – спросил Стив, когда они с Тони, к счастью, окончательно раздумавшим ловить скруллов, пришли в бар. Остальным было решено ничего о гостях из параллельной реальности не говорить. Особенно Фьюри.  
– Ну… Раз у того-меня есть крылья и вполне серьезные когти, может, он берет этого сфинкса в них и носит по небу?

Стив возвел глаза к потолку, пытаясь представить себе эту картину. Выходило что-то дурацкое, но впечатляющее.

– Что, тоже хочешь попробовать? – коварно улыбаясь, предложил Тони. – Или все-таки обсыплешься порошком?  
– Нет, порошок меня не прельщает. Но если дашь доску покататься…

Тони задумался буквально на секунду, а после кивнул.

– Идет. Только над административным корпусом не рассекай, а то Фьюри наорет. Причем уверен, что на меня.

Где-то по ту сторону временно закрытого портала Фьюри действительно орал, правда, не только на Тони, но и на Стива. «Пионеры доморощенные» и «Разведчики недоделанные» были самыми мягкими из всех ругательств в их адрес.

– А если бы там была не академия, а что похуже? А если бы вы встретили не себя?..  
– …а толпу кровожадных зомби… – пробормотал Тони, удивляясь, что Фьюри избрал для проповеди практически те же слова, что и он ранее.  
– А если бы успели чего-то наворотить в той реальности, изменив ее?  
– Ну… реальности всегда меняются. Почему именно та не должна? – вины Тони не чувствовал, а потому стоять навытяжку и смотреть перед собой, как это традиционно делал во время головомоек Стив, он не собирался. Да и крылья не способствовали.  
– Рано вам еще об этом знать, – неожиданно спокойно и твердо ответил Фьюри. – Просто не суйтесь туда больше. Не плюйте в чашку Петри.  
– Ох, ладно… Но вы вообще в курсе, что их портал страшно фонит идеями?  
– Старк, уймись. Портал делает все, что должен, – вот уж что Фьюри всегда хорошо умел делать, так это напускать туману. – Свободны. 

Тони тут же просиял, обнял Стива за талию и рванул куда-то к небу сквозь предусмотрительно открытое окно.

Сильно позже, когда Стив, следуя ежевечернему ритуалу, пересыпал перья Тони сушеными травами и приглаживал их мягкой щеткой, чтобы никакие мерзкие паразиты не вздумали завестись, он поинтересовался:  
– Тот пар-р-рень подхватил от тебя идею кр-р-рылатости. А ты-то от него что?

Тони усмехнулся, сверкнул хитрыми глазами и разложил крылья уж вовсе на полкомнаты.

– Нечеловеческое желание впечатлить тебя. И заинтересовать. И, если получится, затащить в постель.  
– То есть, ничего такого, чего мы не пр-р-роходили? – мурлыкнул Стив, оглаживая жесткие перья на самых краях крыльев.  
– Ничего. Но вспомнить это давнее ощущение было даже приятно. Думаешь, у него получится?  
– А ты пока был хоть в одной реальности, где бы не получилось?  
– Справедливо.  
– И я даже могу понять его внезапное желание отрастить крылья, – Стив закончил со щеткой и позволил Тони уложить перья так, как было удобно и правильно. – Я сам иногда до сих пор жалею, что не из крылатых сфинксов.  
– Крылатые сфинксы появились уже сильно позже твоего рождения, – напомнил Тони.  
– Да, я знаю. И все равно жаль. Мы могли бы летать вместе.  
– Мы и так летаем вместе, – серьезно возразил Тони и уставился на Стива этим своим странным птичьим взглядом. – В этой вселенной и во всех остальных.

Ответить было толком нечего, так что Стив только согласно замурлыкал.


End file.
